America's Rockin' Roller Coast
by Haley Nicole
Summary: The Hummel/Hudson household and Blaine spend a week at Cedar Point.


Title: America's Rockin Roller Coast

Author: chemicalrejectboys

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, with side Hudmel family shenanigans.

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: ~6400

Summary: The Hummel/Hudson household and Blaine spend a week at Cedar Point.

Warnings: shower sex, blowjobs, some dirty talk, and a whole lot of random Cedar Point knowledge. Super fluffy with a little sprinkle of sex and a dash of angst/comfort.

* * *

It had taken some convincing, but Kurt had finally worn his dad down. Blaine was coming with the Hummel/Hudson household to Cedar Point for a whole week.

It was a Hummel tradition that started when Kurt was only a month old. Elizabeth Hummel and her love of all things fun had taken her husband and month-old son to Cedar Point for a week. Even though Kurt was much too young to actually remember or even enjoy the experience, the Hummels returned there the next June. And the year following. Eventually it just became a thing they did. Every summer Burt would take a week off work, and Elizabeth would pack their things, and they'd head out to Cedar Point. Even when Elizabeth had gotten sick, they still went. That summer they spent a lot of time at the beach, Elizabeth hiding under an umbrella, reading while her husband and now-eight year old figured out the best way to build a sand castle. In the end, the castle was swallowed by the tide, Burt had "sand in places that don't see the daylight", and Kurt was thoroughly burned from head to toe, despite the pound of sunscreen applied by Elizabeth. There had been some debate the following year as to whether or not the Hummel men were going to continue the tradition. But that June, they packed up the car and made the 2-hour drive to Sandusky.

After Burt and Carole got married, she and Finn joined the tradition. Finn had never been to Cedar Point before, and Kurt had a surprisingly enjoyable time showing him all the rides, and felt a smidge of superiority when Finn _refused_ to ride the MaxAir because "I can't do the spinning thing. Something about it makes me want to upchuck all those corndogs I ate". Kurt rode it three times that week. Blaine had been working at Six Flags that summer, so there was no way for him to join, but this year Kurt was determined to get his boyfriend in on the tradition.

So Kurt made his case to Burt: "This is my last summer to spend with him before I leave for New York"; "Blaine's practically a part of the family already"; "Of course we'll still spend time with Finn and you guys". But what finally tipped Burt over the edge was Kurt pointing out that Rachel was already in New York, so he didn't have to worry about Finn trying to get her to come along "to be fair".

So that Tuesday, the Hudson/Hummel family plus Blaine Anderson were loaded into a car and off to Cedar Point.

* * *

Finn was the first to bolt out of the car once they were parked at the Hotel Breakers. Apparently, sitting in the car for two hours next to "the couple that wouldn't stop giving each other heart-eyes" was too much. Kurt shot back that at least they weren't making out the whole car ride, which earned him a look from his father that prompted responses of "I'm joking dad"; "We would never do anything inappropriate, Mr. Hummel"; and "We know how to behave ourselves unlike SOME people".

However, a new predicament formed when they got to their room.

Sleeping arrangements.

Carole, Finn, and Blaine started unpacking their stuff while Kurt and Burt went out into the hall to argue. The food was in the fridge and most of the clothes were in the drawers by the time the father and son re-entered the room.

Kurt had a small scowl on his face as he explained to Blaine that he would be sleeping on the hideaway bed in the common area, while Kurt and Finn would share one of the two Queen beds in the bedroom. Burt and Carole would share the other. Blaine glanced around the room before planting a quick peck to Kurt's lips, "that's okay, I'm just happy to be here with you. And your family."

Kurt's lips twitched into a smile, and he kissed him back a little deeper, just in time for Burt to come back in the room and clear his throat. The boys broke apart and looked up at him guiltily, and Burt just rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the other room, muttering "and he wonders why they're sleeping in separate beds".

* * *

Once their stuff was all unpacked (which took a little longer than usual, because Finn had decided he would unpack Kurt's skin care products, and Kurt almost had an aneurism because seriously, what was he thinking?), the group went to Johnny Rockets for lunch, where Kurt was pretty sure Blaine had died and gone to heaven.

Each time the music turned up and the staff started to dance, Blaine hopped out of the booth and HAD to sing and dance along. He even got Kurt and Finn to join once during "Love Shack". Burt, Carole, and the rest of the diners seemed to enjoy it, at least. However, after the _fourth_ time "YMCA" started, Kurt was pretty sure that the girl a few booths down was purposely selecting that song on the jukebox to watch Blaine thrust his hips on the "Oh"s, if her stares were any indication.

While they ate, the group figured out a game plan for the week. Burt and Carole would let the boys go off on their own, but their phones needed to stay on, and they would always meet for meals. All three boys readily agreed to this arrangement, surprised at how much free reign they were getting. Kurt had a sneaky suspicion that Carole had a hand in their extended leash, but no one said anything.

Finished with lunch, Burt and Carole went off to catch a show that was playing at the Centennial Theatre. The boys headed in the other direction. They went on the Troika and the Wicked Twister before losing Finn to the Arcade, leaving Kurt and Blaine to wander the park at their hearts content.

* * *

"So where are we off to next?" asked Blaine, as he and Kurt wandered past the Power Tower.

"You'll see!" Kurt said, "We're almost there, so come on! The line doesn't look too long… Blaine?"

Blaine had stopped dead in his tracks, staring in horror at the approaching roller coaster.

"No."

"Blaine, come on! It's the Dragster! We have to hurry to get a good spot in line!" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, but Blaine remained rooted to the spot.

"Nope. Not doing it."

Kurt looked at him closer, and Blaine was still staring fixedly on the Top Thrill Dragster like it personally offended him. A confused smile spread across Kurt's face.

"Blaine?"

"mhmm?"

"…You've worked at Six Flags for two summers in a row."

"Yes."

"And we just finished riding the Raptor and the Blue Streak."

"Yeah."

"So we can safely say you're not afraid of roller coasters."

"What, no! Of course I'm not afraid of roller coasters!"

"Then WHY are you staring at the Dragster like it just told you that bowties were hideous?" Kurt asked.

Blaine spluttered a little at that. "Look, I'm not, it's just—" he took a deep breath and sighed. "The last time I came to Cedar Point was the year the Dragster was built. I remember watching those cars go up, and come back down THE WRONG SIDE, KURT. I'm pretty sure people have DIED on that ride, I am NOT going to die on a ride that's only 10 seconds long!"

Finished with his ramble, and breathing deeply through his nose, he looked at Kurt to see him wearing a tiny, patient smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow as if asking "Are you done?" Blaine gave a small nod and Kurt sighed and said, "Okay. 1. The Dragster was built nine years ago, and any bugs that it had when it was first built have been long taken care of. 2. The last time you came to Cedar Point, you would've been 7 or 8, so I doubt you would've been able to ride it anyway. 3. NO ONE has died on the Dragster or any other ride in the park, for that matter, and 4. It's 17 seconds long."

Blaine continued to stare at him, a little in shock, as Kurt continues, "What? You don't come here every summer for 18 years and NOT pick up a few things."

Blaine still looked uneasy, and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. Kurt sighed again and stepped closer to his boyfriend. "But we don't have to ride it if you don't want to."

Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes, "You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Come on, the Corkscrew is next and I feel like getting my head banged around, don't you?" Kurt threw his arm around Blaine's waist and started leading him further down the trail, past the Dragster entrance. They still had four days left in the trip. He'd get Blaine on the ride eventually.

* * *

Wednesday, Kurt and Blaine woke up at 8am to take advantage of the early entry that they got with staying at the Hotel Breakers. Burt and Carole didn't ride any of the rides that opened early, and there was no way Finn was getting out of bed earlier than he had to. When 9o'clock rolled around and the speakers finished playing "God Bless America", they got through the gates and BOLTED through the park. They decided the night before that the first ride they wanted to conquer was the Maverick, so they raced past the Gemini and Camp Snoopy with the other early entrance guests, and made it to the Maverick with only a dozen or so people in front of them in line.

While they waited, Kurt told Blaine about how the summer before the Maverick was built, there had been signs everywhere saying how the ride was gonna "go in a whole new direction", and how Kurt had been _convinced_ that it was going to be a ride that went backwards, and had been thoroughly disappointed when it opened and was just a western-themed coaster. However, once he had ridden it, his disappointment vanished.

They ended up riding it twice before general admission started at 10, and that was when the heat started to roll in. The boys made their way on the Gemini and Magnum before they were completely drenched in sweat. So they decided that it would be a Soak City day.

After a quick lunch in the hotel and some heavy application of sunscreen at Kurt's insistence, the boys headed to the water park.

Blaine's favorite area was easily the wave pool. He was actually a pretty decent swimmer and kept trying to get Kurt to come further into the deep end. Kurt refused to get any deeper than just past his shoulders, insisting that no Blaine, almost drowning because you get sucked under a wave and came up under the fat guy on the raft is not fun.

Kurt preferred the Lazy River. It was shaded _just_ enough that he wasn't in constant exposure to the sun, and he could float around without having to worry about suddenly being splashed. He and Blaine went around a few times, holding onto each other's inner tube like otters.

They spent some time in the kiddy-area with the big train too. Kurt mostly hung back on the sand with a magazine while Blaine ran into the water with the children. The kids were drawn to him like flies on honey. Kurt watched some of the parents eye Blaine warily; unsure what to make of him, but Blaine was completely oblivious and let the kids climb all over him. Kurt couldn't help watching as the kids ran after Blaine, trying to catch him, their movements slowed by the shallow water.

Blaine was gorgeous. The summer sun had been kind to him, and so far he hadn't gotten burned, just pleasantly tan. His hair was wet and his curls were free, as he'd been starting to wear it this summer. His hair was actually getting a little longer too, and Kurt wondered briefly what it would feel like to have him grow it out. To run his fingers through more curls and…

Kurt was snapped out of his fantasizing when Blaine bounded back to him on the shore, the kids going back to play on the Train.

"Hey babe, you want to start heading back to the hotel? You're umm… looking a little red."

Shit. He had forgotten to reapply sunscreen after he had toweled off. And looking down, Kurt could already see what was the start of a very red burn on his shoulders and chest. He couldn't imagine his nose was much better.

So they headed back down the boardwalk towards the hotel, and even though it was Ohio, Kurt took Blaine's hand when he had offered it. Blaine lifted their intertwined fingers and kissed Kurt's knuckles, and had Kurt not already been red from the sun, he would've been then. They looked off at the beach and saw Finn playing volleyball with some guys he must have just met. Finn saw them and waved before turning back to the game.

* * *

When they entered the empty hotel room, Kurt called dibs on the first shower. He felt disgusting, covered in chlorine, sunscreen residue, and sand that was just everywhere. He didn't turn the water up very hot, not wanting to aggravate his burn, stepped in the shower, and started to rinse off. He started thinking of what he wanted to do later that night… His dad and Carole would be in the park all afternoon, but maybe they could see the new Luminosity show together after dinner…

He wasn't expecting Blaine to come in the bathroom fifteen minutes in and yank open the curtain. Kurt shrieked and made a move to shield his privates. But after the initial shock and seeing who it was, Kurt stopped trying to cover up his body and raised a questioning eyebrow at his very gorgeous, very _naked_ boyfriend.

"I thought we could maybe take a shower together," Blaine said, voice low as he stepped over the rim into the tub. "You know, to save water."

Kurt hummed in approval, stepping closer to Blaine but not touching him, "So we're environmentalists now?"

"Of course, gotta save those… squirrels and… pelicans and stuff."

"Of course."

And then they crashed together, lips meeting in a searing kiss, Kurt throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and hips rutting against each other.

They continued making out, thrusting their tongues down each other's throats and Blaine let out a whine.

"Kurt. Want you. Want you _so_ bad."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked trailing his lips down Blaine's jaw, tasting some of the salt from sweat and chlorine.

"Need you in me. _Please,_" Blaine panted. Kurt groaned against his skin.

"_Yes_. Do you have the stuff?"

Blaine hummed his affirmative and reached outside of the shower to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom from the lid of the toilet seat where he had thrown them.

Kurt turned the water up, which had gotten too cold after a while, and positioned Blaine so he was facing the wall, out of the spray of the water. He moved his hands up and down Blaine's sides and back and finally reached down between his cheeks to tease his entrance. But when he slipped his finger down, he realized that Blaine was already slick.

Blaine grinned back at him, "I may have already prepped myself while you were showering."

Kurt groaned even louder and grabbed for the condom. It took a few tries to open because his fingers were slippery, but it was rolled down his hard cock soon enough. He then grabbed the lube and slicked two fingers, pushed them into Blaine and earned a ragged moan. He started pushing them in and out of Blaine as he leaned over Blaine's shoulder and breathed in his ear.

"Yeah, you couldn't wait, could you? You just wanted my cock up your ass as fast as possible."

Blaine let out a loud stream of moans. They had discovered a while ago that Blaine _really_ got off on dirty talk. And Kurt was…surprisingly good at it.

"You think you're ready for me, Blaine? Huh? You did such a good job stretching yourself; I could probably slide right in. You want that?"

"Kurt. Please, _yesyesyes_. I want that, want it so bad, give it to me baby," Blaine whined, thrusting his ass back to meet Kurt's fingers. Kurt pulled out of Blaine and Blaine planted his feet as far apart as the tub allowed, stuck his ass out, and waited for Kurt to give him what he wanted.

Kurt lubed up his dick, lined up and entered Blaine is one smooth thrust. Blaine keened high and loud. His hands scrambled against the smooth shower wall until he found the soap ledge and his legs trembled. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's hips, and he allowed a small second for Blaine to adjust before he pulled mostly out and slowly rocked back in, setting an almost torturously slow pace.

"Please Kurt, faster", Blaine was babbling now, "give it to me baby, I can take it, harder, _please_!"

Kurt could really only keep the tease up for so long, and he began to pick up speed in his thrusts, which made Blaine's breath start to hitch.

Kurt was getting close, and from the way Blaine's moans got even louder, he could tell Blaine was too. One of Blaine's hands left the wall and he started to furiously pump his cock with Kurt's thrusts. Kurt's ears were buzzing from the adrenaline and he thought he heard something, almost like a thump, but then Blaine was coming, coming with a long, loud groan, echoing in the tiny bathroom, and Kurt lost it. He pumped himself twice more into Blaine and came with a grunt.

They stood there panting and slightly trembling. Kurt peppered kisses all along Blaine's neck, murmuring _I love you's,_ and slowly pulled out of Blaine. Blaine hissed at the loss, but then Kurt turned him around in his arms and kissed him sloppily. After a while they broke apart and laughed a little that the shower was now freezing. Blaine didn't mind though, and Kurt quickly helped rinse the chlorine out of his hair.

They toweled off, got dressed, and hung around the hotel room for a while until they needed to head down to meet Kurt's family for dinner.

* * *

Finn was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. His usual awkward self seemed to have tripled, and Kurt wondered if something had happened with those guys he had been playing volleyball with. He raised an eyebrow in Finn's direction, but Finn refused to meet Kurt's eye.

Upon taking a closer look, Kurt noticed that Finn's hair was stuck up in random places, as if he had gotten it wet, but didn't properly dry or brush it. He also was covered in little pieces of sand, which could not be sanitary for the restaurant.

Burt seemed to notice this too.

"Hey kid, did ya fall in a sand pit on the way here?" he asked Finn.

Finn jumped and stammered, "Oh uh, no. I was playing volleyball on the beach… I guess I lost track of time and came straight here."

Burt raised an eyebrow, "You wore your street clothes to the beach?"

"No, NO. I, uh, brought them along. Changed in a bathroom."

"Whatever, kid. You should probably shower sometime tonight, though. I doubt Kurt'll appreciate you getting sand in the bed."

Kurt started to nod his affirmative, but Finn said, "I think I'll shower tomorrow." Then, looking between Blaine and Kurt, "After the cleaning ladies come by."

Kurt dropped his fork. Oh god. Finn had been there. Finn had been there when he and Blaine had been having sex in the bathroom. Oh god. How long had he been there? Why was he talking? His dad was gonna know. Oh god. No. He did NOT want to have that conversation. Shit. Fuck.

Burt gave a questioning look at Finn while Kurt had his mini-meltdown. But before Burt could question, Blaine, with wide eyes, proclaimed, _very_ loudly, "Kurt and I went to Soak City today."

His sudden outburst was just random enough that everyone's attention was brought to Blaine. Blaine quickly recounted everything that had happened at the water park, in very fine detail; from the way Kurt had fallen out of his inner tube trying to get out of the Lazy River, to how one of the little girls he played with at Choo-choo Lagoon told him that she wanted to be an astronaut because she wanted to eat the cool space food. By the time Blaine finished talking, everyone was laughing and chattering away, and the matter of Finn's reluctance to use the shower had been forgotten.

Kurt would even deal with having sand in the bed for the night.

* * *

Thursday went much the same as Wednesday went… minus the sex (they weren't about to try that twice). The boys got up early to go to the park again, this time with Finn, and then they spent the afternoon at the pool and returned to the park until it closed.

During lunch on Friday—the day before they were leaving—Burt Hummel turned to his family and Blaine, and said, very seriously, "After this, no running off to do our own separate things, okay? We're all going to go on the best ride in the park. No objections." Carole smiled and shook her head, while Kurt and Finn grinned broadly. Blaine was the only one looking to them in confusion. All Kurt would tell him was, "You'll see. It's the best ride in the park."

Heading out from the Chuck Wagon, the group started heading towards the Camp Snoopy area, which had Blaine even more confused. They were all too old to go on any of those rides, so they hadn't bothered with that section before. But they kept walking through the area, until they were approaching an area that had… dinosaurs? Upon drawing closer to it, Burt and Kurt suddenly stopped in their tracks, looks of confusion and dawning dread on their faces.

"No," Burt muttered in disbelief. "No they didn't."

Finn didn't notice at first, he was too absorbed with all the kids running around, but turning back to look where his step father and brother were looking, he asked, "Where are the boats?"

After finding and harassing some poor Cedar Point worker, Burt explained to the group that the Paddlewheel Excursion ride had been replaced by something called "Dinosaurs Alive!" and the group fell into silence. Even Blaine, who didn't really know what was going on, could sense that this was somehow bigger than just a ride being canceled.

Finn was the first to break the silence, asking if he could still go to the Dinosaur exhibit, anyways. Carole gave him an exasperated look that clearly said, "sometime's I don't understand how you're my son", but Burt just sighed and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, alright. I guess it's time we start making some new traditions". He turned to Kurt and Blaine, "You boys coming or what?"

Blaine was about to answer when Kurt suddenly spoke up, "Actually dad, is it okay if Blaine and I skip this one? I'm not feeling that great."

Burt looked real hard at his son, and then patted a strong hand on his shoulder. "Yeah bud, we'll catch you guys at dinner. Tonight's TGI Friday's. 7:00." Then he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, and Blaine heard Kurt whisper, "thanks dad" before they headed their separate ways.

* * *

Kurt was silent for most of the walk back to the hotel. Blaine could tell he was really bothered about this, but was waiting to get back to the hotel before breaking down.

Sure enough, they got to the hotel room, and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him on the bed that he and Finn shared.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, while Kurt let out a shuddering sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"Can you just…hold me for a bit?"

Blaine did. They laid on the bed facing one another, Kurt's head in Blaine's chest, while Blaine had one arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, the other around the back of his head, fingers lightly carding through Kurt's hair. They stayed like that for a while, Kurt's soft sobs starting to lessen after a while. Finally, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"That was the last ride we went on together as a family." He paused, swallowing back some tears before he continued. Blaine didn't dare interrupt.

"I know it's stupid. I know my dad and I make such a big deal out of that stupid ride, when all it really was was a steamboat that went in a circle with a tour guide telling lame jokes. The animatronics weren't even that good, and the gunshots always hurt my ears. But we went on it every year. Did you know I was only one month old the first time I came here?" he asked, but didn't really wait for Blaine to respond.

"My dad always told me how my mom was so excited, because she had always wanted to go to Cedar Point, but had never gotten the chance. But she had just had me, and she somehow convinced my dad that it would be a good idea to bring an infant to an amusement park." He chuckled at that. "They got here and realized that they couldn't go on rides together, because someone always had to be with me, and it almost seemed like a huge waste, but mom found this ride, the Paddlewheel Excursions. And I mean, all it was was a boat. So we could go on it. All three of us. It was my first ever ride.

"So every year we went on it, and we'd relax, and my dad would piss off the tour guides because he knew the punch lines to the dumb jokes they told. And it was nice. It became part of the tradition. And when I was 8, it was the last ride we all went on. Mom couldn't exactly ride the roller coasters anymore, anyways. But we all went on the paddleboats…" Kurt trailed off with a sad smile.

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "It's not stupid at all." He pulled him tighter and kissed his head again.

"I know… it's just… I always thought that it would be around forever, you know? That one day we would take our kids here and we'd ride it together…"

Blaine breath hitched a little at that. They had talked about it before, of course. Especially with the whole Rachel and Finn thing that had happened this past year, the topic was pretty unavoidable. And seeing as Kurt had practically leapt at the chance to get married when Blaine had given him the promise ring, he knew they were in for the long haul. But something about Kurt casually mentioning their future, with kids and a tradition with their own family… Blaine leaned down further, repositioning himself so he was mostly lying on top of Kurt, to capture his lips with his own.

Breaking apart, he said, "I know it's not always easy, but change can be a good thing. It's like your dad said, we'll just have to make some new traditions…"

"As long as they don't involve that stupid dino exhibit, that's fine with me" Kurt said, starting to smile.

Blaine smiled as well. He wiped a tear away from Kurt's eye, and they both leaned back in to kiss each other. Then Kurt's tongue swiped across Blaine's lips and the kiss deepened. Meanwhile, hands had started to roam across each other's bodies, and one particular swipe across a nipple had Kurt moaning and arching into Blaine's hand.

"You know… " Blaine said, breaking away from Kurt's lips and peppering light kisses down his neck, "I got a little confused when you started to call it the best ride in the park… I mean, I thought I was the only one allowed to ride you."

Kurt groaned, "Oh my GOD, you did NOT just say that Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine grinned up at him, "Oh, but I most definitely did."

Kurt shook his head laughing at him, and Blaine glanced at the clock, reading 3:20pm.

"You know," he began, looking up at Kurt. "We don't have to be anywhere until 7…" Blaine started sliding down Kurt's body.

"As tempting as it sounds, we're NOT spending all afternoon here having sex. We're at a theme park for a reason."

Blaine chuckled, and continued to slide lower, his hands reaching for Kurt's pants. "Of course not… but you still seem to need a little bit of cheering up…" he said with a wink as he unzipped Kurt's fly and pulled his pants down to mid-thigh.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed, hooded eyes looking down at Blaine, "well you're the expert with these things—Ahhh!" he whined as Blaine started mouthing at his cock through his boxers.

"Blaine—god, hurry up!" Kurt groaned, Blaine didn't protest as he started to push down his boxers.

Free from it's confinement, Kurt's cock sprung out and slapped against Kurt's bare stomach, his shirt rucked up from their earlier exploration. Blaine groaned at the sight and didn't waist any time grabbing the base with his right hand and sinking his mouth down. Kurt let out a high keen, and tried to buck further into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine just hummed and held down Kurt's hips with his free arm.

Blaine loved sucking cock. Unlike Kurt, who liked to tease Blaine when he gave head (not that Blaine was complaining, AT ALL), Blaine started strong, and kept going. He loved the feeling of being so full, so…used, almost. Only he still had some control. He loved how Kurt's precome tasted, salty and a little bitter on his tongue; He loved how when he moaned around Kurt's dick, Kurt would whimper and tighten his fingers in Blaine's hair, and he loved how when he swiped his tongue around the head, Kurt would start babbling uncontrollably, like he was doing now.

"Blaine—god, fuck—so good, feels so good baby," Kurt moaned, tightening his fingers through Blaine's hair, and pulling slightly. Blaine could tell he was getting close—he always started pulling when he was close. Blaine was almost there too, from rutting his still-clothed cock against the mattress, and what can he say? He has a thing for getting his hair pulled.

It only took a few more bobs of his head and a flick of his tongue across Kurt's slit, and Kurt came with a choked off moan down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed around him, until Kurt started to go soft. He pulled off and shuffled up next to Kurt on the bed, lips finding Kurt's. Kurt was still mostly blissed-out, but he managed to reach for Blaine's dick and started palming at his crotch. Blaine's orgasm hit him soon after, groaning into Kurt's mouth as he came in his pants.

The two boys lazily kissed for a while, basking in afterglow before the stickiness in Blaine's pants became too much. So he disentangled himself from Kurt, cleaned off, and changed into another pair of boxers and shorts while Kurt pulled up his own pants. Blaine then climbed in bed behind Kurt and snuggled close.

"We—we should go back into the park", Kurt said through a yawn that made Blaine chuckle.

"Later. Let's just rest a bit for now"

"Hmm fine, but don't let me fall asleep".

"Mhmm."

Within five minutes, both boys had passed out.

* * *

It was almost 5:30 when Burt came back to the hotel room. He, Carole, and Finn had looked around that Dinosaurs Alive thing, and it actually was kind of cool. Finn had had a blast at it, and Burt had nearly choked laughing when a four-year-old girl had stopped Finn and asked if he was part of the exhibit. Finn had been a good sport about it, and offered to take a picture in front of the T-Rex, even making the face for it. _He's a good kid_, Burt thought.

Speaking of good kids, Burt had been worried about Kurt all day. Seeing the Paddleboat ride replaced had been a tough blow, but Kurt had really seemed shaken by it. _Blaine's with him though, so he can't be that bad off. _He still felt like he should probably check up on him, though.

So while Carole and Finn headed towards the Iron Dragon, Burt had gone off back to the Hotel room.

When he walked in, he didn't hear anything, so he figured the boys must have gone back into the park. But when he entered the bedroom, he found his son and his boyfriend fast asleep, Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's middle and their fingers interlaced.

Burt just looked at the two for a moment, smiled and shook his head while adjusting his baseball cap to wipe some sweat from his brow. He softly closed the dividing door between the bedroom and the common room, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low.

_Yeah, he's gonna be okay_, Burt thought, finding a game playing on ESPN and settling back further on the couch. He'd even pretend that he didn't notice Blaine was wearing different pants.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna die, Kurt. DIE. How will we take our future children here when I'm a pink splatter on the pavement?" Blaine rambled as the train started to move out from the loading station.

"You're gonna be FINE, baby. Trust me! And if not, your splatter will be our children's and my first stop on the Cedar Point tour, don't worry." Kurt yelled back over the engines running.

Blaine let out a humorless laugh, "very funny, Kurt, HILARIOUS, how the hell did you convince me on this ride anyways?" He sounded slightly panicky as they came to a stop in front of a giant traffic light.

Kurt laughed, "You forget, you're not the only one with killer puppy dog eyes!"

All Blaine could respond with was an "Ohmygod" before they shot off as the light turned green.

Kurt could vaguely hear Blaine's mantra of "Ohgod", but once they pushed off, everything else disappeared. He felt himself be pushed back against the seat as the wind rushed past him and they went up, up, UP, until they reached the peak of the hill. That moment of weightlessness is always Kurt's favorite. In that moment, he's above _everything_, he's floating and _nothing_ can touch him. It's so peaceful, with a swoop in his stomach as his body adjusts to not being under gravity's hold. It's exhilarating. And then the moment ends and the car plummeted back towards the earth, and it's over.

Kurt was still high off the adrenaline rush as they pulled back into the station. He turned to look at Blaine, whose lips were slightly parted and eyes huge. Blaine slowly turned to face Kurt. For a slit second, Kurt thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Maybe Blaine's terror of the ride was amplified? But then the corner of Blaine's mouth twitched up in a smile, and Kurt couldn't hide the huge grin that broke across his face. His teeth were showing and he knew it, and Blaine's smile just got even bigger.

Blaine dragged Kurt on the ride once more before they headed back to the hotel. The sky had started to look a little overcast (it always did on Fridays at CP), they were leaving back for Lima in the morning, and they still had a little bit of packing to do. Burt, Carole, and Finn were already back at the hotel when they got there, and after getting most of their stuff back in suitcases, Burt pulled out a deck of cards and the group played a few rousing games of Go Fish. Carole won three times, while Kurt won once and Burt and Finn tied the last game, and finally decided to call it a night.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Cedar Point was always the hard part for Kurt. Sure, after spending a week there, he tended to be a little bit sick of the park—He can only go on the Magnum so many times before the burn in his thighs goes from tolerable to fucking painful. But it was still bittersweet. There were so many changes this year. Between going to NYU instead of NYADA, and his relationship with Blaine, and even the replacement of the Paddleboat Excursion, the future was still pretty uncertain for him… who knew if he would even be able to come back the next year?

They all loaded back up into Burt's car and drove away. Blaine's arm was thrown around Kurt's shoulder and he was reading a book he had brought along for the trip. On Kurt's other side, Finn was playing some handheld video game and making a face as his thumbs moved frantically over the buttons. And up front, Carole was telling his dad about how she just found out her cousin Stacey was getting married _again_, and Kurt found himself resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, surrounded by the people he loved, who loved him.

And something clicked in his head. It wasn't about Cedar Point. It was never about Cedar Point. After 18 years, he finally realized that it was the family that came with him. And it didn't matter if he would or wouldn't be able to come back next year. What mattered were the people around him. And Cedar Point, or no Cedar Point, he knew that would never change.

* * *

A/N: The idea for this fic would not leave me alone! Kurt's story in this fic is pretty similar to my own family and our annual Cedar Point trip, which is actually happening this week! All of the random tidbits about CP are things that my family and I do/have done... To an extent… you know, minus the sex in the hotel (at least I hope!). But I did genuinely have a mini-mental breakdown when I found out the Paddleboat Excursion was replaced. It was, after all, the best ride in the park. 3 Not _that_ satisfied with the ending (or the shower sex), but overall I'm pleasantly pleased with how it turned out, and I hope y'all enjoyed the fic!


End file.
